


Settling In

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Moving In Together, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Wholesome Family Dinners, the order of the tags makes that sound really ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: Iwai asks you to move in with him, which you're more than happy to accept. Of course, what better way to celebrate the next step in your relationship than with some alone time with your boyfriend?





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! thank you all again for your patience! i've been super busy with work and school picking back up again, but i'm glad i found the time to write! i decided to combine a few requests for this one, so i hope you like the end result! thank you all so so much for reading i love and appreciate every one of you <3 
> 
> feel free to follow or message me on tumblr at 7layersdeep!

You were laying in the comfort of your own bed, Iwai's arm slung around you and holding you close to his chest. You were exhausted, waking up just before your alarm as you snuggled up against Iwai. He was still asleep, it looked like; his eyelashes framed his cheeks, his lips parted gently while his chest rose and fell. You couldn't help but watch him, trace his profile with your eyes, catching the soft glow of the rising sun beaming off of his face.

You loved him so, so much. And seeing him at peace like this with you, his regular guard down, was something you never got tired of.

It seemed like he was waking up, though - his soft groans turning into mumbles, and it sounded like he said your name among it, catching your attention. His voice was groggy and he sounded just as tired as you were, but you heard him plain as day, once he got through all of his grumbling.

"Live with me," he said, absolutely catching you off guard. You stared at him for a moment, absolutely in disbelief, but he turned his head toward you and opened his eyes up while he settled closer to you, rolling onto his side.

"..." He let out a low grumble. "I'm bein' serious, kid. You wanna come live with me?"

"It's not just the sleepiness talking?" You asked, earning a soft chuckle from him.

"I mean, I already keep some of my shit over at your place anyway." Which was true; he had a toothbrush, a couple of towels, and a change of clothes always ready at your place. It didn't seem like much, but seeing little pieces of Iwai around your home when he wasn't there really brightened your day. "It'd cut out the whole commute thing back and forth. Save us a little on train fare. And I'd get to see you more."

You couldn't help but smile. Most people would be sick of seeing their lover _all_ the time, but whenever Iwai was gone, you just missed him more and more. Even if you weren't talking or cuddling up together, just spending time with him during the day was enough to make you happy. And if for some reason he wasn't there, at least you'd get to spend more time with Kaoru.

Shit. You'd forgotten about that.

"What would Kaoru think?" You asked, still reeling from the thought; there was a definite age gap between you, but you were still only old enough to be his older _sibling_ , not his _parent_ \- and you were dating his father. Iwai, however, didn't seem too concerned, just giving a one-armed shrug.

"Talked to him about it. Says he likes you just fine. He told me, 'so long as you don't make it weird', which is," he broke off into a chuckle, "fair enough. Whaddaya say?"

Of course, you wanted to say yes. But you felt a little bad depending on him for _everything._ There really wasn't any point in worrying about paying him for the place since he signed your paycheck anyway. What a strange situation.

"Well, yeah," you answered, letting out a laugh. "Yeah, I'd love to live with you. It'll take me a little while to get all my stuff moved, and to settle things here, and--"

He pulled you into a warm hug and kissed your hair. "Hey. Don't worry about all that. It'll get taken care of when it gets taken care of. I'll help you out with whatever you need."

So, you got to work packing. Honestly, some of your stuff was still in boxes from the move to Tokyo anyway, so it wasn't too hard to get it all gathered together. In the span of a month, you'd packed up just about everything, arranged for someone else to take your place in your absence, and were ready to move in with Iwai.

It was still surreal to think that. Even while he and Kaoru helped you bring in your boxes to their home, you still couldn't believe you were moving in with Iwai.

His house was cozy enough for the three of you to stay in, large enough without being too spacious. Iwai had a much larger bed than yours, so you knew the two of you would be able to fit without a problem.

You got into quite the domestic spirit once you had all of your boxes in on your first night and cooked for the two of them, sitting down at the table and eating together with them. Normally, your meals were taken alone in your apartment, or you'd go to the diner with Iwai. It was nice, but it wasn't this kind of environment, where Kaoru talked about his school day after telling you again and again how excited he was for you to come live with them - and be part of the family.

That night, after dinner, you knelt down and started to unpack, but Iwai came up behind you and leaned down, his hands on your shoulders. "Hey," he said, rubbing in slow circles, leaning in and kissing your cheek - scratching your skin with his stubble. "Don't worry about that. We'll take care of that later."

You sat up and pulled his head down, nuzzling against his cheek while you laughed. "Mune-san, I need to get my clothes out of this box. I'm not going to have anything to wear at this rate."

His breath was hot against your ear, his hands trailing down your body, raising bumps to your skin and sending a shiver down your spine. "Who said anything about clothes?" He asked, giving your ear a tug with his teeth.

You bit your lip as he reached into your shirt, kneeling down with you and pulling it up, teasing your nipples with his fingers and running his calloused hands down your stomach again. Already, you could feel heat pooling in your stomach, a definite ache in your belly, but you were still rational, even despite his teasing.

"Mune-san, I stink," you protested. "I've been hauling in these heavy boxes all day. I need to take a shower..."

He pulled away from you and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. You turned and looked up at him - coming eye level to his erection, already tightening his jeans. You were shivering, your eyes lifting to gaze into his - cold steel swallowed by dark arousal. "Then let's go take a shower."

You knew for a fact you weren't going to get clean.

Still, you stripped down and placed your clothes in his laundry basket, bending down to turn on the faucet and feel the water. Immediately, you felt him behind you, holding onto your chest, his hard length pressing against your inner thigh. You shivered and turned the knob too far, yanking your hand back from the scalding water and let out a huff.

"Mune-san," you scolded gently, shaking out your hand. He chuckled, releasing you and switch the water up to the shower head before you stepped inside.

“Sorry, kid,” he said, holding his hands up and facing you while the water hit your back. Even now, tracing his solid muscle, following the curves of his tattoos – and seeing the hard bob of his cock out of the corner of your eye sent a shiver down your spine. He stepped into the shower next to you, pulling your body up close to his and tilting your head up, running his tongue against your lips. He gripped your backside, tugging so hard your toes curled, your hands settling on his biceps while his wet muscle invaded your mouth. You gasped, curling your tongue in return and meeting his, though your body ached for his touch.

As much as you wanted to tell him to just turn you around and take you already, you _really_ needed to get clean. You pulled back from the kiss and felt around the shower, finding a bottle of soap...and remembering that you left yours back in the room.

“Oh,” Iwai murmured, taking the soap back and looking over it. “...Hmph. Well, it'll getcha clean, won't it?” He poured it out into his hands, rubbing them together – and placing them right on your shoulders, sliding his palms down over your shoulders and chest. You gasped, your body stiffening under his touch. You'd thought to just run back and get your own soap, but...using Iwai's was surrounding you with his scent. It wasn't his natural scent, of course, but it was still enough to remind you of him.

He already owned your heart, of course. But with his scent hanging off of you, it was like he owned your body as well...and you felt another shiver running down your spine. However, Iwai seemed pretty intent to just clean you for the time being, and you felt it would only be fair to return the favor. You grabbed the soap and squeezed it out into your hands, placing your palms against his chest and working in circles.

Iwai let out a low hum of amusement, his own hands sliding back around your flanks and gliding down your back, up again to your arms...and he held his hands at your wrists, helping you clean off his body. It was more like you were giving him a massage than actually cleaning him, but Iwai didn't mind. If anything, he had a smile on his face the entire time.

“Don't worry,” he murmured, his voice barely audible over the spray of the shower. “You'll get whatcha want real soon.”

You trembled. You were trying so hard to be patient, to be good, but hearing that...you couldn't keep playing around like this. You held your hands under the water, cleaning them off of the soap and reached down to grab onto his cock. Iwai hissed, but he let out a quiet laugh, pushing against you and turning you around, walking you to the other side of the shower, away from the spray of the water.

“I didn't mean _that_ soon,” Iwai laughed, leaning in and kissing your jaw, trailing up to nip at your ear. “But I'm not surprised. You know, one good thing about us movin' in together...is that I can fuck you whenever you want. Wherever, however you want.” He shifted his lips, his mouth pressing against your neck as he buried his face into your wet skin. He kissed your neck and throat, tugging just a little bit – but not quite enough to leave a mark. Not yet. “You've been thinkin' about it too, haven'tcha, kid? I could see it in your face. All day.”

He gripped your chin, holding you up against the cool wall of the shower, the chill against your heated skin forcing a shiver down your body. “Being on your best behavior isn't gonna get a reward,” he murmured. “Closed mouths don't get fed. That's why I said it's on your terms.” He pressed his hips forward, rubbing himself against your stomach. “You wanna get fucked, you say so. But I like to hear you _beg_.”

You bit your lip, locking eyes with him as your hand trailed down his body. You gripped his shaft, rocking your hand back and forth while you said – pleaded, really: “I want you, Mune-san.”

“And what do you want from me?” He asked, settling a hand at the back of your neck, tugging on your hair. He was all but forcing you to keep eye contact with him. Your face was heated, your head spinning...but your eyes didn't stray from his as you clutched his length just a bit tighter.

“I want your cock, please, Mune-san,” you begged, decorum tossed aside. “I want you to take me, fuck me, I _need_ you, Mune-san--”

He silenced you with a kiss, an eager and insistent tongue sliding against your mouth while you held onto his shoulder, working your hand back and forth over his erection. He let you go for just a moment, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

“Turn around. Hold onto somethin'.”

You did what he asked, placing your hands up against the wall and sticking your backside out. You were careful to keep your balance, your head lowered in submission as he placed a hand on your hip and rubbed himself up against your hole. He slid a finger inside of you, following it with another and stretched you open first. You pressed your lips together, your eyes slipping shut as you sighed in relief.

Of course, he didn't need to say it because you were already thinking it, but he thought to remind you, “Try not to be too loud. I'm pretty sure Kaoru's still up.”

Were you in your right mind, you would have reminded him that he'd be able to put two and two together with you both missing and the bathroom light on – let alone him being aware of the nature of your relationship...but you didn't want to deal with looking him in the eye after making enough noise to be heard. Granted, you couldn't really think of much else except having him inside of you, so you just nodded instead.

Iwai pressed himself up against you, slipping inside and moving almost painfully slow, tugging your hips back until your ass was against his pelvis. You kept your legs spread, letting out a soft gasp as he tugged his hips back and pushed back inside of you.

“It's been a little while, hasn't it?” He murmured. It'd been about a week, what with you packing your things up and readying yourself for the move. Usually, you were too tired after work, and just fell asleep right afterward, whether or not Iwai was with you. “But you still take me so well, huh?” He planted a kiss on the back of your neck before he grabbed onto your hair, pulling your head back.

Your hands were pressed flat against the wall, your lips pressed together tightly as he worked into you with slow, deep thrusts, forcing shudders down your body and choked moans swallowed back with each motion. “It's like you and I were made for each other. That, or you're just such a slut for my cock, I don't even have to try to work you up,” he growled. Your jaw went slack, an airy moan leaking out of you...but the hand on your hip clamped over your mouth to silence you.

“Now, don't make that much noise,” he scolded. “Hold back.” His fingers were tight in your hair as your hands clenched into fists, his tortuously slow pace grinding against where you were most sensitive. You couldn't hold back much longer, your voice a hum against his hand as you came around him. Iwai kissed the back of your neck, running his hands down your flanks, releasing your hair as you gasped for breath.

“Already? I thought you had just a little more in ya than that, kid,” Iwai murmured, giving you a hard thrust before you could defend yourself. His hand was over your mouth again, his lips tracing your ear, while he purred, “Hey. I'm gonna finish inside of ya today. Is that alright?”  
You nodded quickly and were rewarded with another quick thrust, his hips smacking against your wet skin. The noise was louder than anything that came out of your mouth, but you weren't about to fight him on that. Not with your head tipped back, your legs spread while he used your body for his pleasure, driving himself inside of you again and again. Your body was shaking like a leaf. You could feel yourself about to finish again, just from the pounding he was giving you.

“Oh, you're really excited today, kid,” he teased, speeding up as his other hand trailed down your back, nails pressing into your skin. He was going to have to carry you out of this shower, the way he was going on. “You really didn't hold back when you begged either. Touch-starved much? You're so worked up. Lemme take care of ya.” He leaned in and bit your ear again, holding you close to him, burying himself in to the hilt while he snarled, “I'm gonna carry ya back to bed. Then I'm gonna fuck you all over again. I can feel you squeezin' down on me, though. You really want a load inside, huh?” He reached down between your legs to work you over, but you hardly needed it – your back arching as you reached back and grabbed his hips, almost like you were trying to force him deeper inside of your hole.

Fluid leaked down onto the shower floor as he came inside of you, though you made a mess together. You could feel the warmth filling you as you let out a sigh of relief, his hand finally pulling off of your mouth while you gasped. You felt dizzy from the steam, your cheeks flushed and lips a bit bruised. Weak moans poured from you as he pulled out slowly, turning you around and giving you a kiss.

“Hey,” he started, your grip loose on his arms while you felt his release trickle down between your legs. “...Are you alright, kid? If you're gonna pass out, I won't fuck you a second time. Let's getcha outta the heat, first and foremost.”

You nodded, holding onto him as he slid his fingers into your hole, cleaning you out manually while he reached back and turned off the water. Opening the shower, you felt a rush of cool air wash over your skin along with a bit of clarity – though that didn't last long. Not when he dragged his seed out of your body and held his slick fingers up to your mouth. You held your mouth open and ran your tongue over his fingers, cleaning them just as you had before. Tugging his fingers down into your mouth, you swallowed down his seed and pulled back, holding your mouth open to show him your job well done.

With another kiss, he led you out of the shower and wrapped you up in a towel, grabbing another for your hair. Your motions were slow and you were definitely dragging, but you took a towel for him as well, trying to tuck it around his waist. Iwai ended up hooking it in himself, kissing your forehead with a laugh and thanking you; it was the thought that counted.

 

Despite everything he did to you in the heat of the moment, he was always so tender with you afterward. He sat in bed with you, pulling you against his chest and stroking your hair, letting you come down from your haze. Eventually, you lifted up your head again, offering him a quick kiss.

“I think I'm ready to go again,” you said. Before he could lean in and kiss you, however, you placed a finger over his mouth. “ _One_ condition.” The insistence in your tone gave him reason to pause. “...You let me find my pajamas first. And pick out clothes for tomorrow.”

“That's two conditions,” Iwai responded dryly around your finger, but you only squished his lips a little more, pulling soft huffs of laughter from your lover. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled, letting you go. You pulled back and went to your boxes of clothes, shifting around in them. Of course, you packed those up so that the clothes you needed were on top...but there was no harm in teasing him a little.

He caught on once he realized you were holding the clothes you needed while rummaging around through your box. He stood up and scooped you up, placing your clothes down next to the bed...and sat you down on it, giving you your proper punishment for being such a tease.


End file.
